1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of horseshoes and footwear for hoofed animals, particularly horses.
2. Prior Art
Numerous types of footwear for hoofed animals, other than metal horseshoes, are known and used. For example, urethane boots are commercially available and used to reduce shock from very hard surfaces and to provide traction in slippery streets and snow. One temporary horseshoe is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 359,897. This temporary horseshoe provides protection, however, does not aid in relieving the hoof problems caused by prolonged, motionless standing.
Other boot-like footwear is known in the prior art such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,119. This footwear is not particularly suited for use when the animal is restrained in its movement since it completely encloses the hoof, allowing it to heat up and loose necessary moisture.